A number of prior inventions provide a method and system for sorting flat mail wherein maintaining proper belt tension is important to maintaining sorting efficiency and avoiding misfeeds and other sorting errors. It is known for example to provide for an alarm when a misfeed is detected. See for example United States Patent Application 20050285323, Dec. 29, 2005. Detection devices used in sorting equipment are generally designed to detect abnormal conditions and failures of different kinds.